Matahari
Matahari was a tribe from Survivor: Indonesia. A dejected bunch of individuals to begin with, these ten castaways didn't want to waste the second opportunity they had. Once a switch came, some were defeated other defied which allowed the gate-way for an unpredictable merge. Their tribe colour was orange. Members Original Members *Brittany, who missed the opportunity in Survivor: Vanuatu to execute her blindside against Louise. *Chet, who missed working with the outsiders when the populars voted him out during Survivor: Caramoan. *Clay, who missed playing his true physical game because his social game lacked in New Zealand. *Kate-Lyn, who missed the chance to work with her allies since a tied vote ended her time in Thailand. *Kimberly, who missed the chance during Survivor: Malaysia to stay on her tribe as her allies turned on her. *Luke, who missed the chance during Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X to have a strategic game. *Mary, who missed playing the game in Survivor: Malaysia because she burnt some of the girls shelter. *Shilpa, who missed the chance to fully excel in Borneo because mutinied members ended her game. *Taylor, who missed playing the game in Survivor: New Zealand because he lacked immediate bonds. *Xavier, who missed the chance during Survivor: Guatemala to form a large enough alliance. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Alexander, who missed the opportunity to embrace his second chance during Survivor: Cambodia. *Benjamin, who missed the opportunity to compete with his partner Karina during Survivor: One World. *Chet *Kimberly *Laurie, who missed the opportunity in Survivor: Worlds Apart to play in her Final Two deal with Miles. *Shilpa *Tatianna, who missed her chance to play the Legacy Advantage she found during Millenials vs. Gen X. *Xavier Tribe History The Matahari tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of ten former castaways who only competed once and missed opportunities, the central one being the merge. It consisted of Brittany, Chet, Clay, Kate-Lyn, Kimberly, Luke, Mary, Shilpa, Taylor and Xavier. Clay and Taylor from the tribe were on the same season as each other, but they never were on the same tribe or worked together. Mary and Kimberly on the other hand, were on the same tribe as each other during Survivor: Malaysia but Mary was voted out as an early scapegoat by Kimberly and the other girls. Not wanting to be the dreaded first boot, all castaways started the season wanted to have close bonds and alliances. Brittany, Taylor and Kate-Lyn quickly formed their own faction with a shared laid back and athletic personality. Another alliance with Mary, Xavier and Kimberly was brewing, with the two girls already having some form of bond. The majority of four however centred around Clay, Luke, Chet and Shilpa who all didn't want to be screwed around by limited chances. Matahari was unfortunate enough to have lost the first immunity challenge, which made all the castaways fear they would be the first boot. Brittany, Taylor and Kate-Lyn voted for Kimberly because she was the main reason the tribe lost. Mary, Kimberly and Xavier voted for Kate-Lyn because they believed she offered little to the tribe. The main target of the majority alliance however was the castaways who had previously played with members of the opposing tribe. This left the target on Brittany, who previously competed with Frankie and Taylor, who previouslt competed with Clay in the majority and Evelyn. In the end, Taylor was seen as more valued in challenges and around camp, which made Brittany the first castaway voted out of Indonesia. The tribe was then given a bit of a break by winning the next immunity challenge. Xavier saw that Mary and Kimberly in his own alliance were becoming huge targets to the majority for competing with each other prior. This threatened him and when they approached him to get rid of Shilpa in the majority, he ran to them. The majority alliance was worried of Mary and when Matahari lost immunity on Day 9, they along with Kate-Lyn and Xavier got rid of Mary. The tribe continued to spiral down and Taylor, who had incorrectly voted for Xavier at the last tribal was becoming a new target. Kate-Lyn, who was his only ally at that point, turned on him and created a new majority with the girls of the tribe. Luke, Chet and Xavier, who were previously in a powerful position, now retreated to the background. When Matahari lost again, Taylor voted for Luke, the trio of boys voted for Kimberly to try and gain some advantage, but Kate-Lyn told the girls to get rid of Taylor and it succeeded, only because she wanted her former ally to not expose any plans she told him about earlier in the game. At this point, the males of the tribe were given a lucky break with a tribe switch. Chet, Kimberly, Shilpa and Xavier remained on Matahari and were joined by Alexander, Benjamin, Laurie and Tatianna from Bulan. None of these eight castaways had ever played with each other before, which made for an interesting tribe dynamic. Chet was feeling extremely out of water, not knowing how he was fit in with this new group. With a 4-4 split, Tatianna thought it would be best to unite with the Matahari members. The tribe did win the first two immunity challenges they had together but lost on Day 18. Benjamin, Alexander and Laurie voted for Tatianna because they felt betrayed by her for flipping. Chet, dejected by the outsider status, voted alone for Laurie but Tatianna convinced the rest of Matahari to send home Benjamin. On Day 20, the remaining thirteen castaways made the merge and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Indonesia Tribes